ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is a Crystalsapien that was sampled from Sugilite. Some say MorOtesi is his home planet, but MorOtesi is only a legend. Chromastone has no home planet, or even a real species, since Sugilite is the only real Crystalsapien. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple body color with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, also sport six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head, resembling a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. Abilities : Chromastone is a super-dense silicon life form able to absorb energy like a conductor and channel it into laser blasts or less-intense natural light. He can also allow it to Gif]]pass harmlessly through his body via refraction which can also be blasted back at the foe. Chromastone can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, streetlamps, or just ambient energy. Weaknesses : It is shown that when Chromastone is wet, he is vulnerable to electrocution. Like Diamondhead, he is also particularly vulnerable to sonic vibrations. He cannot conduct attacks if he is surprised by them. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but with four instead of two chest shards. He appears in Wrath of the Xenocytes to fight DNTetrax. He also appears in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses, being used by POTO Ben to warn BTU4A Ben. In A Trip To...Nowhere, he appears to absorb the forcefield. In Tampering With Time, he is used by present Ben. He is used by Gwen 10 Gwen to fight Evil Ben as Shocksquatch.He appears in Controlled to throw Queen Zuno off his head. Ben 10: Omniverse Unlimited He appears in Moving On: Part 1 to be tested on with a new Plumber weapon. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He has his Omniverse appearance but with a green belt. He appears in Smarts to fight Albedo. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in the end of season 2/and season 3 having his OV look 11yr old Chromastone looks the same as Present Chromastone but having shorter spikes, like his AF/UA look Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed to appear in the series, he is also going to be destroyed like in Vengance of Vilgax,''but Diamondhead replaces him for a little while Albedo 10 : Appearences : *Attack of Eunice Ben 10: Superverse : He will appear in the season 1 finale of Ben 10: Superverse but his first appearence is brief. John Smith 10 Chromastone is unlocked when Hex's spell destroys Diamondhead. He is used to absorb energy, and is specifically used to absorb mana blasts, almost always used against Hex. Appearances: *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) *Time Walker *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (used by John and Julie) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *En Garde *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates *Distress *Trip to Naboo *General John *Ultimate John (episode) (used by Ultimate John) *On Ice (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Pacifista (episode) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Xavier Institute (used by Ultimate John) *Round Five Part 2 (accidental transformation) (goes Ultimate) Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Chromastone will appear Apperances 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ''' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Pablo) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Trapped in the Capture (First Appearance by Brandon) *The Magic Within Gallery : Chromastonecolour.gif Chromastonen10.png|Noah 10 HotCross.png|mega ugly chromastone|link=muc Chromastone1.png Chris 12 Chromastone.png|Chris as Chromastone chromastone3.png|Chromastone in keith 10 SHCS.png|In singlehanded Dennis as Chromastone.png|Dennis as Chormastone Chromastone Meme.PNG 230px-Chromastone in Omniverse.png Chromastone in the New Life.png 20100724225113!Chromastone.jpg ChromastoneTrappedCapture.png|Chromastone fighting off The Creator in Trapped in the Capture Category:Aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Crystal aliens Category:Absorption Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Villains Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Keith 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:High Agility aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens